Before The Fall
by Niknakz93
Summary: :1920s: Elena, a rising singer trapped in a loveless relationship. Damon, the new guy on the block, the outcast. Two lost souls, destined to pull each other back from the edge at all costs. -AU/AH 1920s Some Klaroline too!- R&R?


**Before The Fall**

_~For Steph, Jess and Jake~_

_x_

Chicago truly lived up to its name "The Windy City" as Elena stood outside, leaning against the dark brickwork, eyes closed and letting the wind caress her cheek as it blew through the alleyway.

She hummed a light tune to herself now, tapping her foot to the internal beat, practicing her lines for when she was up next.

The new girl.

The overlooked one.

Elenas eyes snapped open now as the door clattered open a few meters away, a voice calling to her-

"_Miss Gilbert? You're up."_

She flashed the man at the door a smile, wrapping her fur shrug more around her shoulders as she stepped back inside, the music filling her ears as the crescendo of sorts soared, then fell.

Elena edged around the clapping crowds to the changing rooms, sitting down on the plush red velvet stool before the arched mirror, fixing the curls at the base of her neck, feeling numb for some reason.

Maybe it was nerves.

Or maybe it was because of the woman that had just strutted into the changing rooms, shutting the door and kicked her heels off, spying the brunette at the vanity table of sorts and going coolly.

"Butt me."

Elena reached over and picked up the loose cigarette from the side, holding it out for the woman to take.

The blonde, Rebekah, snagged it and struck a match, lighting it and tossing the used match into the bin, taking a drag, letting out a satisfied sigh. "God that's better." After a moment, Rebekahs eyes narrowed, stalking forwards and shoving stuff from the table, snapping to Elena.

"Where is my lipstick?"

Elena scowled, watching the girls reaction in the mirror- the blondes eyes were narrowed, a look of anger and annoyance creeping onto her face.

Rebekah cocked a brow, scoffing darkly. "Have you stolen my lipstick you little piker."

"I'm no cheapskate!" Elena scowled, getting to her feet and glaring at the blonde. Rebekah tilted her head, staring at the new girl, chuckling lightly as she raised a hand, twirling a lock of golden hair back that had escaped from her intricate curls.

Elena just snapped as the blondes smirk widened. "Just because your brother owns this place doesn't mean that you get to be the Queen of Sheba."

"Huh. I _am _the Queen of Sheba in this place."

Elena was going to retort, quite harshly when the door opened once more, a voice calling "Elena get a wiggle on!"

But the person stopped as they saw the bitch blonde. Rebekah next to turned up her nose, walking out and calling back to the newcomer-

"Nik was looking for you."

She left, and the girl, Caroline, sighed, shaking her head a little as she took the other stool, looking up at Elena who went. "He still fawning over you?"

"Duh."

"I feel sorry for you."

Caroline scowled, getting to her feet, going to the door, turning round and saying to Elena, voice a tad cool like the other blonde.

"I don't need your pity, Elena. Go run back to your drugstore cowboy."

She left, and Elena scoffed quietly-

Stefan, no matter how much he frustrated her, among other things, he wasn't that type of man.

At least, she hoped.

Elena didn't know the man anymore. He'd changed. Let the wealth of sorts get to his head, out all night in the presence of other woman.

But if she left him, she would be out of a job.

Out of any money.

Out of a home.

The thought scared her, so she bit her tongue, keeping her silence.

But inside she was screaming for an escape.

After she'd prettied herself up, Elena stepped out onto the stage, flashing the chattering crowd her most sweet and charming smile as she pulled the microphone to her, a grin twitching onto her face as she started up the song.

But her eyes scanned the crowds for one person-

He wasn't there.

Again.

**-BeforeTheFall-**

Caroline sighed as she stood outside the dark oak door, knocking twice after steeling herself.

"_Come in."_

She opened the door and stepped inside, avoiding looking at the man behind the desk, his feet on the table. But now he looked up, a grin appearing on his face as he stared at the blonde beauty before him, saying as he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back a little more.

"Good evening Caroline."

Caroline was silent as the man watched her, cocking a brow as he went. "Well?"

"Well what Klaus?"

"Manners, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head a little, saying, voice almost sharp. "Hello Klaus. What do you want?"

The man got to his feet with a groan now, stepping before the girl, a tad taller as he went quietly. "How are you?"

Caroline took a step back, scowling. "I thought there was a reason you wanted to see me, not for idle chit-chat."

At her words, Klaus pouted, cocking his head a fraction more it seemed. "You are in my employment, Caroline. I can chit-chat if I want to."

"Well I don't enjoy chit-chatting with you. Dick."

Klaus grinned at that, reaching up with a hand to open his top button, asking her with a playful grin. "But I enjoy talking to you, little bearcat."

"I'm not feisty."

"Oh yes you are love. I love that in you."

But before Caroline could reply, there was a smash from the other room that made Klaus scowl, stalking forwards and yanking the door open, hurrying down the corridor to the back entrance, spying someone trying to get through.

Shit.

No one was breaking into _his _speakeasy.

He snarled and dashed forwards, just as the person outside managed to shove the door open, and that same person out there tumbled backwards as Klaus' fist collided with his face, slamming the door shut and yelling. "And stay out!"

"_You stupid wanker! You told me to come this way around!"  
_Klaus cocked a brow at that, rubbing his bruised fist, snarling. "Who are you. Tell me. Before I have some, ah, people give you the bums rush."

"_Damon Salvatore you moron!"_

Now Klaus realized, chuckling as he unlocked the door, saying pleasantly. "Well why didn't you say so? Come in!"

As the man went to walk in, Klaus hit him in the face again, making the man crash to the floor, putting a foot on his chest and forcing him to the ground, eyes narrowing.

"_What kind of fool do you think I am. Damon Salvatore isn't arriving until next week. Who are you, imp?"_

The man growled, dark sapphire eyes blazing from his place on the floor. "Damon, fucking, Salvatore!"

"Then what's my name."

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Wrong."

"_Klaus _Mikaelson."

"Better. Now… password you little shit."

"I don't know! I was just told to come around here!"

"How do I know you're not with the law."

"_Whoa, wait! Klaus!"_

He looked around now as there were running footsteps, spying his partner, Stefan Salvatore, hurrying along.

"Is this your brother?" Klaus snapped, and Stefan took one look, nodding. "Yes, that's him."

Klaus let him up, not looking back as Elena almost trotted down the corridor when Damon got to his feet, watching his brother say to 'his girl'

"Elena, take my brother here to the changing rooms. Tend to him."

Elena nodded, letting Damon step forwards, leading him to the changing room, letting him sit down on the stool while she grabbed some cotton wool and filled a bowl of water, sitting down opposite and finally getting a good look at the man.

It was like in one of her stories, from when she was a child.

He was a prince.

But she was no princess.

With handsomely rugged features, combined with those deep, dark sapphire eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean, raven locks framing his eyes.

He winced now as she dabbed at the cut at the corner of his lip, making her frown. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really." He chuckled, letting the girl in her sparkling cream dress tend to him. After a moment, he asked with a light frown. "Elena Gilbert?"

"Umm?"

"My brother told me about you."

Elena chuckled weakly, nodding. "And you're his brother, Damon yes?"

"That's me. The ragamuffin of the family."

She frowned gently at that, asking. "How come you're here?"

"Job." Damon shrugged, and Elena scowled. "Dodgy no doubt."

He cocked a brow, scoffing. "I may be a man of risk, but I'm not into that shit."

"My apologies."

"No need love." Damon groaned, getting to his feet and adjusting his suit that was now covered in dirt, torn a little from the force of Klaus' push onto the floor.

Elena felt a smile twitch onto her face, and Damon chuckled. "You should smile more. It suits you."

Her smile widened at that, and she went to thank him once more when a scream rent the air. So sudden and violent.

One that Elena recognized, next to scrambling to her feet, yelling as she dashed to the door-

"_Caroline-!"_

* * *

**Well, thanks to my buddies on Twitter RP, here is a new story they've been begging for! AU/AH, Klaroline AND Delena! There will be some very hot smut, so if you want hot, keep reading. Anyway, I hope you like and want me to continue! Reviews loved thanks! X Nic**


End file.
